This invention relates to a knee pad construction of the type which may be used by construction workers, mechanics, sportsmen, and others who may find it necessary to provide protection for their knees as a result of their work or other activities.
When engaging in certain work activities such as construction, mechanic repair activities, and the like, it is often necessary for a worker to position himself or herself on their knees in order to efficiently perform the work or task. Various sports also require protection for knees, including sports such as skateboarding, skating and the like. Failure to protect the knees of an individual may result in extremely harmful injuries.
Conventional protection has been provided in the form of various types of pads which are usually attached over the knee by straps or other means. Such constructions are often very uncomfortable and not always efficient. For example, the pads, or the straps holding the pads in position, may cut into the limbs of the person wearing them.
An alternative to strapped-on pads are padded clothing, such as trousers with padded knees. Such an arrangement is often not useful because of the difficulties of inserting padding in clothing and further, the fact that providing padding, which will be easily aligned and positioned over the knee, is not easily effected by means of clothing or other garments.